


beyond the silver skies

by yoohsiyeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoohsiyeon/pseuds/yoohsiyeon
Summary: two girls : kim minji and kim yoohyeon.one of them needs saving and the other is there to catch her whenever she falls (quite literally, at that).two complete strangers are thrown into each other's lives, and they have no choice but to work things out together. shadows of the past haunt one of them while the other struggles to figure herself out, her past and future both equally unclear.however, what happens when things get even more complicated? what happens when they start feeling things that they were never supposed to?after the storm, will minji and yoohyeon be able to see beyond the silver skies?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

She's slowly coming back to conciousness and the first thing that she is distinctively aware of is the burning ache in the back of her head. She makes an effort to shift her position but it almost immediately sends a bolt of pain down her spine. 

She decides it is wiser to stop any movement of her body right now. 

It suddenly hits her that she has absolutely no idea what's happening. Where was she?

Struggling, she manages to open her eyes. The light seems blinding and so, she squints her eyes in an attempt to take her surroundings in. However, all she can see is white. She shuts her eyes again, a groan almost escaping her throat. 

Almost. 

It ends up coming out as a series of coughs and she realises just how dry her throat is. Scratch that, it feels _parched_. 

"Oh you're awake!" A voice says. 

It physically hurts her to open her eyes this time but she needs to see the owner of the first voice that registers in her memory. 

A blonde girl is stood beside the bed that she is laying down on. 

It's then that she realises where is she : A hospital. 

She glances at her arms, only to find them both bandaged and right one having a tube like thing attached to it. 

Soon enough, she becomes aware of pain soaring throughout her body. Almost every part of her being aches terribly. 

"Who..." She manages to croak out, her own voice seemingly beyond recognisation. 

"I'm your nurse, Kim Jungeun" The girl before her bows a little. 

She shakes her head, immediately regretting her decision when even the tiniest movement causes her pain. 

"Who am I?" 

As the words escape her lips, which are barely above a whisper, panic darts across Jungeun's face, confusing the girl even further. 

Jungeun paces around the room mumbling, " _God, this can't be happening! Such things aren't supposed to happen in real life! Oh god... okay, come on Jungeun, you can handle it. Ugh, here goes nothing_ " 

She eyes Jungeun as the stressed girl comes to a stop in front of her bed. 

"Do you... really not remember _anything_?" The nurse asks. 

Why else would I ask?, the girl wants to say. 

She thinks of shaking her head again but decides to stick with a soft "no". 

Jungeun lets out a sigh, "Amnesia" 

"Huh?" 

"You've lost your memory" The nurse elaborates. 

"What? How?" Her words come out all croaky, her throat aches and it feels all alien to her, the vibrations through her jaw and the way strange sounds echo through her ears. It is almost like she doesn't know what she herself sounds like. 

(And maybe she doesn't).

"You were in an accident" Jungeun informs her. "Your car hit another's , who ran away by the way, and then your car went down the cliff and bam! It blasted to shreds" 

"How did I..." The girl mumbles. 

"Before the car fell off the cliff, someone pulled you out" Jungeun says. "But you had suffered a lot of injuries already after the collision with the other car. So, you're here now. And it's quite a miracle that you are, really" 

The girl takes a moment to let all this information sink in. 

"How do you feel?" The nurse asks. 

"I... everything hurts" The girl whispers, her words barely coherable. 

"Yeah, I can guess why. Don't worry though, the doctor will be coming in shortly to examine you and give you painkillers" The blonde says with a smile. 

The girl doesn't find it in herself to reply again. As Kim Jungeun starts rambling about the person who had saved her after that horrible accident, the girl finds herself drifting into a state of unconsiousness again. 

* * *

The next time she regains her senses, she is able to hear two voices . One she recognises as Kim Jungeun's and the other belongs to someone else. 

"She's been here for 2 weeks?!" The stranger asks. 

"Yeah" She can hear the pity in Kim Jungeun's voice as she says, "poor girl" 

"And nobody came for her?" She hears the stranger ask, and by judging by the voice, it's a girl. 

"Nope, no one" Jungeun answers. "We had given her picture in the news and all but nobody has asked for her yet" 

"Maybe she has no one" The other girl can be heard saying. 

"Well maybe. Although we are still waiting" Jungeun tells whoever she's talking to. 

"Anyways, babe" The other girl speaks, "come on, let's go. Your shift is over" 

"I know, but she has to take her medicines before the other nurse comes. I can't just leave her" Jungeun says with a sigh. 

"You're too nice Jungie" The other girl huffs.

"Can we just go? We have a reservation for our date. Please?" 

"Just... five more minutes?" Jungeun really sounds concerned for her to take her medicines. 

And so she musters all her strength and forces her eyes open even though it hurts a lot. A small gasp escapes her lips when she straightens her back slowly and tries to sit up. 

"Jungie, she's awake!" The other girl exclaims. Now that she could see her, she decides that the girl must have been in her early to mid twenties, just like Jungeun. 

And then she starts wondering how old she herself is. Hell, she can't even remember what her own face looks like.

Jungeun quickly makes her way to the girl's bed and helps her sit up a little so that she can gulp those awful tasting pills that had been handed to her along with a glass of water. 

Once the medicines are down her throat, Jungeun helps her in laying down again. 

"Jung Jinsoul" The other girl outstreches her arm politely, waiting for her hand to be shaken. 

Jinsoul looks at Jungeun when it isn't. 

"She can't really move her body too much just yet" Jungeun explains, returning to Jinsoul's side as she lowers her hand awkwardly. 

"Oh" Jinsoul mumbles as she stares at the girl on the bed. "I hope you get better soon" 

Jungeun smiles at Jinsoul when she says that. Her girlfriend had always been a sweetheart to everyone. 

"Well then, see you tomorrow" Jungeun finally says to the girl. Relief evidently washes over Jinsoul's features when she hears that and she holds Jungeun's hand as she leads her to the door. 

The girl can only watch them as they leave. 

She might have no memories (except her 'interactions' with Kim Jungeun and Jung Jinsoul) but even she knows the way Jinsoul and Jungeun look at each other. It screams the word 'love'. 

She wonders if there's anyone out there who has ever loved her. 

But then Jinsoul's words echo in her head. 

_"Maybe she has no one"_

* * *

  
  
It has been a month since she has been confined in this hospital room, two weeks since she got her conciousness back. All this while, she has only met four people : Kim Jungeun, Jung Jinsoul, her doctor Kim Seokjin and another nurse who never cared enough to introduce herself (not like she had wanted to talk to the nurse either)

So, its only natural for her to be surprised when she wakes up in the middle of the night to find a girl sleeping uncomfortably in a chair next to her bed. The girl is wearing formal clothes, which are now full of wrinkles as the girl shifts in her seat to find a more comfortable position. 

She watches the sleeping girl carefully, taking her features in. The girl seems to be around her age, somewhere in her mid twenties, (she had finally seen a mirror earlier this week - her face admittedly didn't look half as nice as it would have without the bruises). The stranger has long silver dyed hair and her body has a nice built.

She wonders who this person is. Was it a relative? A friend? Or maybe a lover?

She can't seem to place that face anywhere in her memory (and it's not like she remembers anything except for the past 2 weeks anyways), her face doesn't ring any bells. 

As she continues to stare at the girl in the chair, she feels her eyelids getting heavy, the effects of the sedatives kicking in again. She slowly gives in and lets sleep overtake her. 

But not before etching another image into her memory. 

* * *

  
The first thing that she looks for the moment she wakes up in the morning is the stranger who spent the night beside her bed. 

She is evidently disappointed when she sees that the chair is empty and in its usual place at the corner of her room.

"Good morning!" A cheerful Kim Jungeun greets her as she enters the room. 

"Morning" She mumbles back. 

"I have some good news for you" Jungeun says as she rests a file (probably containing the girl's medical documents and x-rays) on the lone table in the room. 

The girl nods silently at Jungeun, gesturing for her to continue. 

"Seeing as you recovered fairly well over the past few days, the doctors have allowed you to get off that bed and move around for a while. You need to practice walking again. Should we go to the hospital park in a while?" Junguen asks. 

It was true. She _had_ recovered pretty well. Her body didn't ache as much as it had in the first few days. Her cheeks were slowly gaining back their color and the bruises were healing too. 

After pondering over Jungeun's words for a moment, she softly answers, "Yes, I'd like that" 

"Okay, awesome" Jungeun says with a smile. "Let's get you ready then" 

In the next 30 minutes, Jungeun helps the girl in freshening up a bit and changing into another one of those light blue attires of the hospital (which the girl really isn't a big fan of). She then gives the girl some fresh apples that she sliced while the girl was changing.

After the girl is done eating, Jungeun helps her to her feet. She feels a little wobbly and finds it a little hard to gain her balance just yet. And so, Jungeun puts an arm around the girl's waist and helps her in walking out of the room. 

The girl keeps her head lowered as they walk in the corridor, leaning slightly into Jungeun's arm so as to not fall on her face.

"Good morning Miss" Jungeun greets someone and comes to a halt. The girl doesn't bother looking up. Her mind is already fogged with innumerable questions. 

"Morning Miss... Jungeun" A soft, yet somehow authoritive female voice replies. 

"We were just going for a walk in the park. Would you like to join us?" Jungeun asks the person that she is talking to. 

"Oh no. I have to get going. I'm glad she's doing better now" The other person speaks. 

"Yeah" Jungeun says as she nudges the girl beside her a little. 

The girl slowly lifts her head up and her gaze is instantly met with a pair of warm brown eyes. 

It takes her a moment before she realises that it's the same admittedly attractive stranger from last night.

The silver haired girl before her bows her head a little as she introduces herself. 

"I'm Kim Yoohyeon. It's nice to meet you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! so this is my new jiyoo fic that i have been working on for quite a while now. updates will not be as frequent but i will be doing my best!
> 
> i have a few other stories in my drafts too so i'm excited to be starting new works :D
> 
> twitter : @yoohsiyeon  
> cc : @kimyoohyexn


	2. Chapter 2

_Kim Yoohyeon_

_Kim Yoohyeon_

_Kim Yoohyeon_

The name echoes in her head as she sits down on a wooden bench in the park. She thinks about the little conversation that they had earlier. 

  
_("I'm Kim Yoohyeon. It's nice to meet you" The tall girl says._

_"Hi" The girl replies softly, "I'm.. uh.."_

_"It's okay" Yoohyeon cuts in. "How are you feeling now?"_

_"Much better" The girl responds._

_Yoohyeon nods, "That's good to hear"_

_"Miss Yoohyeon is the person that saved you after the accident and brought you here" Jungeun informs her._

_"Oh" The girl utters before bowing her head respectfully, "Thank you so much"_

_"No, please don't mention it" Yoohyeon says, waving her hand dismissively. "It's alright"_

_"Should I ask someone to get you a coffee or something Miss?" Jungeun asks, looking at the silver haired girl in front of them._

_"No, thank you" Yoohyeon declines politely._

_"I've to go right now. I'll see you later" She says, turning her gaze towards the girl, to which the girl simply nods._

_She the watches as Yoohyeon leaves)_

Jungeun had then escorted her to the park where she strolled and stretched her limbs, occasionally glancing at any other people that had passed her way. The nurse was now on a call with Jinsoul a little distance away from where she was sitting.

Kim Yoohyeon had seemed to be a nice person. She had the looks that anyone would immediately be enchanted with and the best voice among all the five people that she had listened to (in her opinion, at least). She was taller than the girl, but not too much. And she was pretty well dressed too, making the girl wonder where Yoohyeon worked for a minute. 

"So should we go back?" Jungeun's voice breaks her chain of thoughts. 

"Can we stay a little longer?" The girl asks. 

"Sure" The blonde responds with a smile before taking a seat beside her. 

"Do you know her?" The girl asks after a moment. 

"Who?" Jungeun asks as she turns towards her. 

"Kim Yoohyeon?" The girl kinda likes the way the name rolls off her tongue. 

"Oh yeah, of course" The nurse replies. "She's among the biggest businesspeople around. Her entire family is well known and respected here." 

"I see" 

"You should get to know her too" Jungeun tells her. 

The girl humms softly in response even though she doesn't really agree with Jungeun. She doesn't need to know a total stranger ( _everyone is a stranger to you right now_ \- a little voice says in her head). And even though she's thankful that Kim Yoohyeon saved her, and yes Yoohyeon is pretty and all but she doesn't really need-

"I mean, considering how you'll have to stay with her, you should really try to get-"

"What?!" The girl stops Jungeun midsentence. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh, did no one tell you?" Jungeun asks. 

_Well I only really speak to you, what do you think?,_ the girl wants to say but she bites the words down, and answers with a simple "no" 

"You'll be released from the hospital in two weeks and then you're allowed to go home" Jungeun says. "But well, then we realised that technically you don't have a home right now - no offence - since you don't remember anything and no one has yet contacted us about you. We tried really hard but no one recognised or asked for you. So, Miss Yoohyeon stepped in and said that you could stay with her for as long as it would be needed" 

"And no one thought of asking me about it?" The girl asks. She's evidently surprised (more like, _shocked_ ) because of Jungeun's sudden revelation. 

"I really don't mean to offend you or anything Miss but lets be practical here" Jungeun says, a serious tone lacing her voice and it's something that the girl hasn't witnessed before. "What other option do you have? You don't have the financial resources to live on your own right now. Hell, Miss Yoohyeon has even been paying your medical bills. You can't work just yet because you're not in the physical state to. And on top of that, your family has made no efforts to look for you"

The girl lets Jungeun's words sink in. Even though her words pinch slightly, she knows that somehow the girl is right. 

"Miss Yoohyeon is giving you a house to stay in, proper resources, everything. She's even willing to take responsibility for your recovery. I mean, really, what else do you need?" 

"I... I don't want to be more of a burden to her than I already am. She's done more than enough" The girl sighs. 

"Oh no, don't feel that way. Miss Yoohyeon is very kind. She does a lot of charity anyway" Jungeun says as she stands up.

Right. That's all she is now, isn't it? _A charity case._

Jungeun then turns towards her with a smile that the girl recognises as the type of smile she's forced to have for her job as a nurse. 

"It's time for you to go back in Miss" 

* * *

There's soft knocking on the door and the girl breaks her staring competition with the wall to look at it. 

"Come in" She says loud enough for the person outside to hear.

The now familiar figure steps into the room with a small, almost formal smile.

"Yoohyeon" The girl accidentally lets out in a whisper. 

"Yeah" Yoohyeon says, her voice sounding just the slightest bit nervous but the girl doesn't seem to catch on it. "You're awake"

"More or less fortunately" The girl says in an attempt to be funny but the sentence comes out as emotionless. 

"Oh yeah" Yoohyeon responds awkwardly. "Here, I bought you some flowers" She says as she sets a bouquet of flowers on her bedside. 

_White roses..._

"Those are my favorites" The girl blurts out. 

Both the girl and Yoohyeon fall completely silent for a moment. 

"Sorry, I don't know why I said that" The girl quickly adds. "I just looked at it and... felt that way"

Yoohyeon shakes her head a little, "No, it's alright. They are my favorites too"

(Yoohyeon did have the thought of 'oh wow so, this girl doesn't remember her name but she knows her favorite flowers' but she wasn't just going to say that out loud)

"How was your day?" The girl finds herself asking, although she regrets it the same moment when she sees the amused expression on the silver haired girl's face.

She then realises how casual the question sounds. And really, they don't even know each other. 

"Well" Yoohyeon clears her throat, "It was alright" 

"Good" The girl mumbles. 

"How are you feeling now?" Yoohyeon asks in a lame attempt to keep the conversation going. 

"Good" The girl wants to punch herself right in the face after she says that. "Uh, sit down please" 

"Yeah, sure" The girl watches as Yoohyeon pulls the chair next to her bed.

_Just like last night._

Yoohyeon sits down and taps her fingers on her knees, an unknown habit, the girl notices. She lets out a breath, "So..."

"So..?" 

The silver haired girl finds herself almost at a loss of words. Really, what was she supposed to talk to a girl with no memories about? The weather?

"Where's Miss Jungeun?" Yoohyeon finally asks.

"Her shift ended an hour ago" The girl answers. This conversation was turning into the longest one that she's yet had and she had no idea what to say or do.

"Right" Yoohyeon says. She is almost planning to leave when she hears the girl say something that sounds more like a question.

"I'm staying with you."

A beat and then,

"Yeah" Yoohyeon says, "Yeah, you are"

The girl stares at Yoohyeon. There are so many questions in her head.

_Just why's Yoohyeon helping her? And what was she doing in her room last night?_

She takes in a breath and decides to ask-

"Hey" Dr. Kim Seokjin enters the room. "Oh hello, Miss Yoohyeon" 

"Hey Doc" Yoohyeon smiles politely at the man. 

_That's another very formal smile,_ the girl realises.

"So, how are you doing?" The doctor asks the girl on the bed.

"Better I guess" She answers, "But there's some constant ache in my head"

"Oh that should go away in a few days. You are being given medicines for it" Dr Jin tells her. 

"When is she being released from here?" Yoohyeon asks the man.

"The 16th of this month" 

"But that's day after tomorrow" The silver haired girl says with furrowed eyebrows.

"Wait, it is?" The doctor says as he lowers his glasses. 

Both Yoohyeon and the girl nod their head.

"I meant 23rd" Dr Jin says with a disappointed shake of head. "I'm sorry, I'm a little out of it today" 

The girl contemplates whether or not to ask the doctor if he was alright but then Yoohyeon beats her to it.

"Not my place to ask but is eveything okay?" 

"Yeah.." The doctor trails off. "Well, my wife Irene left me for some chick named Seulgi. She had been cheating on me and I just... I don't know why this happens to me" He sighs.

"I'm so sorry that-" The girl is cut off by the sudden ringing of the doctor's phone. 

He looks at the screen and his face immediately lights up. He smiles before putting the phone to his ear, "Joon, hi baby. Yes sure, I'll come over tonight to celebrate our anniversary" He slowly pulls the phone away and speaks to the girls, "Give me a minute, I need to go speak to my boyfriend" 

Both the girls stare at each other blankly as the doctor leaves the room.

There's something so terribly hilarious about the doctor complaining about his wife leaving him for a girl, he himself having a boyfriend, both the husband and wife cheating on each other- and the fact that they are both actually _gay_.

It feels like forever since the girl has laughed, properly laughed at that. And so something about the chuckles bubbling at the back of her throat feels uncontrollable. 

She simply can't hold back any longer as she lets out a whole hearted laugh.

And then Yoohyeon joins in, laughing at the ridiculous situation of the doctor along with her. 

Once the laughter dies down, the taller girl stands up, "I should head home now" 

Yoohyeon is smiling and the girl realises that there's a smile on her lips too.

And it is _not_ the type of smile that Jungeun gave her earlier that day. 

"Goodnight then" She tells the silver haired girl.

"Yeah, goodnight. Rest well" Yoohyeon says as she makes her way towards the door. 

She's opening the door when she hears the girl again. 

"Yoohyeon?"

Yoohyeon turns her head to look at the girl, "Yeah?" 

"Thanks for the flowers"

* * *

The 23rd comes by a lot faster than the girl expects. 

Yoohyeon had come to visit her a few days back but they hadn't talked much. She had bought the girl a new set of clothes and shoes for when she leaves the hospital and told her that she would be here to pick her up today.

The girl is still not exactly happy about the idea of staying with Yoohyeon. It's not because of the hint of awkardness that lingers around when the two girls whenever they are in the same place (although it partially is). They are still practically strangers and she has no idea what on earth she did to deserve someone as kind and helpful as Kim Yoohyeon. 

She doesn't want to be a burden.

"Good morning!" Jungeun's voice booms from the door. "Guess who is here to visit you?" 

The girl manages to give Jungeun a small smile, "Who?" 

A grinning Jinsoul appears from behind Jungeun as they both enter the room.

"Jinsoul, hey" The girl greets. 

"Hi! Jungie told me you were going home today so I wanted to see you before that" Jinsoul says with a bright smile.

Home. Home. _Home?_

"I'm gonna miss you" Jungeun says.

"Me too" The girl isn't sure she will, but she says it anyway.

"You feel alright now?" Jinsoul asks.

"Yeah, I'm good" The girl answers.

"You look much better honestly." Jinsoul chuckles. "And now that I see you properly, you are actually really pretty" 

"Oh" The girl is caught off guard by the unexpected compliment and so she finds herself blushing a little. "Thank you"

"Jungie she's so cute!" Jinsoul squeals as she stares at her girlfriend.

Jungeun smiles fondly in response. "Right?" 

"You are too, of course!" Jinsoul says with a grin before pressing a kiss to Jungeun's cheek. 

The girl wonders if the two love birds would even notice if she were to just get up and leave them in their own little world. 

A world where they both looked so content and _happy_.

"Can you stop being so adorable for once?" Jungeun says as she pinches Jinsoul's cheek gently. "We have a third person here"

"No, it's okay. You guys are sweet" The girl says with a slight laugh. "So sweet that it almost gave me a toothache"

Both the girlfriends laugh at that. 

"I apologise for that" Jinsoul giggles. "I can't help it when I'm with her"

The three talk for a while more before

Jungeun tells Jinsoul that the girl needs to get ready now.  


"Alright then, I'll head home" Jinsoul says before turning her gaze towards the girl. "You take care of yourself, alright?" 

"I will. You take care too Jinsoul" The girl tells her. 

Jinsoul smiles as she leaves the room after giving the girl a slight wave of her hand. 

The girl wonders if that was the last time she's ever gonna see her. 

"You need to get ready now" Jungeun says. "Miss Yoohyeon might be arriving any time soon"

The girl nods as she gets off the bed and stands up. Jungeun leaves the room right after. 

In about ten minutes, the girl has changed and is ready to go. 

_To Yoohyeon's house_.

She can't help but be bothered by the whole thing but at the same time, she knows that she doesn't really have another choice right now. 

Maybe after some time she can get a job and save up enough money to rent her own place. Then she will pay Yoohyeon back for everything she's done and is doing for her. 

Yeah, she'll definitely do that. 

Hopefully then she can have a normal life. And hopefully, she would find someone to love. Someone who would look at her the way Jinsoul and-

"Wow that look great" Jungeun says as she enters the room, referring to the girl's clothes.

The girl takes a glance at the purple hoodie and black denims that she's wearing before looking back up to meet Jungeun's gaze, "Thank you"

"Of course" The nurse smiles. "Miss Yoohyeon is here. She's finishing up the paperwork and collecting your requirements"

"Oh" The girl says and then lets out a breath. "Shall we go then?"

The nurse simply nods and then escorts the girl out of the only properly familiar place for her : the hospital room.

They walk up to the reception where Yoohyeon is already waiting for them.

"Hey" Yoohyeon greets. The girl smile a little in acknowledgement.

She isn't ready to live under the same roof as a complete stranger 24/7 for an unknown period of time. 

_(She isn't ready. She isn't ready. She isn't r-)_

"May we leave?" Yoohyeon asks Jungeun.

"Of course" Jungeun asks before she turns towards the girl. Her hand reaches up the girl's shoulder and giving it a little squeeze, she says "Take care, okay?" 

The brunette nods slightly as she watches the nurse's hand move off her. 

"Thank you for everything Miss Jungeun" Yoohyeon says politely. 

Jungeun bows her head before she turns around and disappears in corridor of the huge hospital. 

"Let's go" Yoohyeon says softly and turns to walk towards the exit. 

The two girls walk silently beside each other as they leave the building and walk into the parking lot. 

"That is a really pretty car" The girl comments as they approach a sleek black car, which Yoohyeon unlocks with a click of the keys in her hand. 

"Thank you Miss" Yoohyeon says as she opens the passenger side door, gesturning for the girl to get in. "It's kinda new actually" She adds unnecessarily. 

She wants to ask Yoohyeon to not adress her as 'Miss' but then she remembers that she doesn't really have a name. 

So instead, she enters the vehicle and takes her seat. Yoohyeon pushes the door shut before making her way towards the other side and taking her seat as well. 

"You look really... nice" Yoohyeon compliments. (She wants to say pretty but she figures that the girl might as well end up calling her a creep - or something worse)

"You saw me a few days ago" The girl says, glancing at Yoohyeon who's putting her seat belt on. She follows. 

"No, I mean the clothes" Yoohyeon responds as she starts the car. "They look good on you" 

_You bought them_ , the girl almost says but then doesn't. "Thank you"

Not a word is passed between the two during the entire ride. The girl is busy staring outside the window (her best attempt at avoiding any conversation - as well as looking around the city for what seems like the first time) and Yoohyeon has all her attention directed towards the road. 

The silence is broken only half an hour later when Yoohyeon pulls the car into the driveway of a house that's much bigger than the girl pictured. It's a mansion.

"We're here" Yoohyeon says as she shuts the car's engines off. 

The girl is in an utter awe of the whole place as she walks beside Yoohyeon towards the front door. 

"Mom!" Yoohyeon calls out as they enter the house, "I'm home" 

The girl's eyes widen. "Y-Your mom is here too?" 

"Oh fuck" The silver haired girl mumbles. "Yes, this is my family's place" 

_Great. More strangers. Just what I needed,_ the girl thinks. 

"I should've prepared you for this." Yoohyeon sighs as a woman in her late 40's approaches them.

The woman looks at the brunette first before turning towards Yoohyeon, "She's the one?" 

"Yeah mom..." Yoohyeon trails off. 

Before the girl can process it, she's pulled into a tight embrace by Yoohyeon's mother, "Oh dear" 

Yoohyeon stands beside them with a little smile.

"I'm so sorry about what happened to you darling" The woman says as she lets the girl go and holds her hand instead. 

"It's alright" The girl says softly. 

"No it's not" Yoohyeon's mother says with an emotion that's neither pity nor sympathy. It's genuine care, the girl can tell. "You didn't deserve that. Look at you. You're too young and beautiful for this" 

The girl finds herself smiling. "No Ma'am, really, it's okay. The doctors said that it will eventually come back to me. I just need to be patient." 

The woman gives her hand a light squeeze. "I'm so glad that Yooh brought you here" 

"What's happening here ladies?" A cheerful male voice approaches them. The girl turns her gaze to see a man, probably in his late 40's or early 50's a little distance away. 

"That's my dad" Yoohyeon whispers from beside her. 

The girl bows her head a little to greet the man. 

"Oh, she's the girl that you were talking about Yooh?" The man asks. 

"Yeah" The silver haired girl replies. 

"Dear god, that's so sad. She's so young" The man says.

"That's what I was saying, right?" Yoohyeon's mom says softly as she walks towards her husband. 

"Please dear, feel at home here. Yoohyeon show her the room" Yoohyeon's father says. 

"Sure" Yoohyeon says as she steps forward.

"Come on, lets go" 

The girl follows Yoohyeon towards the staircase quietly. 

"I'll call you both down when lunch's ready." Yoohyeon's mom calls out. 

"Thanks Mom" Yoohyeon replies. 

* * *

  
"So, you live with your parents" The girl says as she sits down on the bed. Yoohyeon chooses to stand for now. 

"Not exactly. We're five people in this family" Yoohyeon responds as she leans against the wall. 

"Oh. Who else?" 

"There's my sister and her wife" The silver haired girl tells her. "They got married a month or so ago, they're on their honeymoon right now but they will be returning soon" 

"I see" The girl mumbles, taking the information in. 

"I hope my parents didn't make you uncomfortable or something" Yoohyeon says while her hand rubs at the back of her neck slowly. 

(The girl stares at that for a little longer than she should. It's kind of attractive - not that she would ever admit it)

"No, of course not" She finally says. "They're lovely" 

That makes Yoohyeon smile. "I'm glad then" 

The girl takes in a breath as she says, "Thank you for everything Yoohyeon. I don't kn-"

Yoohyeon quickly shakes her head, "No, please don't say that. I'm happy that I can help you. You don't have to thank me for anything" 

The girl nods reluctantly at her. 

"I'm gonna finish up some work from office. If you need anything, my room is just two doors down from here" Yoohyeon says as she stands back properly. 

"Okay" The brunette replies. 

Yoohyeon looks at her one last time before exiting the room. The girl sighs and flops down onto the bed. 

_This is gonna be hard._

* * *

  
It had proved to be a long day. 

The day spent the majority of it inside her room, doing absolutely nothing (she had gotten used to that at the hospital). She had descended the room twice, both times for meals which had been just slightly awkward on her part and fully talkative on Yoohyeon's parents' part.

She is staring blankly at the wall while sitting cross legged on her bed when someone knocks at the door. 

"Come in" She calls softly. 

A faint smile tugs unconsiously on her lips when she sees Yoohyeon walk in. 

"Hey there" The taller girl says. 

"Hey" 

"I got you a few of my unused clothes so that you could sleep and wear for tomorrow" Yoohyeon says as she puts a small stack of neatly folded clothes on the bed. 

"Thank you" The girl smiles gratefully at her.

"You and I are going shopping tomorrow" Yoohyeon tells her. 

The girl tilts her head in question, "Why?" 

"Because we need to buy new clothes and other stuff for you dummy" Yoohyeon chuckles. "As much as you look good in those jeans and hoodie, you can't wear them forever" 

The girl's cheeks head up a little. She's not sure whether it's in embarassment or because Yoohyeon complimented her. "Right" 

"Is this room alright for you?" Yoohyeon asks as she sits down beside the girl. 

"It's all more than enough Yoohyeon. Seriously, I'm in no position to complain after all that you're doing for me" The girl sincerely tells her.

"If you say so." Yoohyeon smiles. "Hey, what's that?"

"What?" The girl asks. 

Yoohyeon reaches forward and grabs the girl's left wrist gently. Her sleeves are rolled up a bit and so Yoohyeon traces a messy, almost fadded scar running down the girl's arm with her fingers, "This looks old" 

The girl's eyes fall on where Yoohyeon's touching her skin and unexpectedly, her breath hitches in her throat. 

Suddenly, Yoohyeon is no longer in front of her. There are just a series of blurry pictures and bustling colors before her eyes.

Her head starts throbbing and it feels like it's going to explode any minute now. 

She snaps her wrist out of Yoohyeon's hold as both of her hands reach for her head. She clutches onto the sides and shuts her eyes as tightly as possible in an attempt to escape the excruciating pain. 

Everything goes silent for moment.

And then voices and images start filling her mind, pulling her into an entirely different hazy state. 

_(Tears are running down her cheeks as she runs into the house, looking for someone_

_"Mommy!" She yells._

_Immediately a woman hurries to where the little girl is standing. Her face is blurry._

_"Oh my god!" The woman exclaims. "How did this happen?" She kneels down and takes the girl's little wrist in her hand. Some blood drips down to the floor._

_"I was trying to c-climb the fencing at the park" The girl says between sobs._

_"Baby, how many times have I told you to not go near the wires?" The woman sighs as she scoops the little girl up in her arms carefully._

_The girl buries her head in the woman's shoulder and mumbles, "I'm sorry mommy"_

_The woman takes her to the bathroom and cleans her wrist as gently as she possibly can._

_"Hurts!" The girl hisses in pain._

_"It's gonna be fine baby. Mom will be gentle, okay?" The woman replies as she medicates and bandages the little girl's arm._

_"You will be more careful from now on, right?" She asks after she finishes the work and kneels down in front of the little girl again._

_The girl nods quickly and the woman smiles before wiping the girl's tears with her thumb._

_"Mommy?" The girl looks at the woman with her eyelashes brimmed with tears._

_"Yes baby?"_

_"You won't leave me, right?"_

_"Of course not"_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise Jiu. Mommy will never leave you")_

It passes before long and she opens her eyes. She puts her hands down as her vision clears, her senses coming back to her. 

There are two warm hands cupping her cheeks and Yoohyeon's worried expression staring back at her.

"Are you okay?" 

The girl mumbles something incoherably. 

"What happened?" Yoohyeon asks.

"M-Minji" The girl stutters. 

Yoohyeon scans her face carefully, "What? Is that someone yo-"

"No" The girl shakes her head a little as she looks into Yoohyeon's eyes. 

"It's me. My name is Kim Minji" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's the second chapter! it's a longer one, and that's probably gonna happen with the upcoming chapters as well.
> 
> we finally have both of our leads - kim minji and kim yoohyeon. 
> 
> now that minji and yoohyeon are living together, there are a lot more things to happen - good things, hopefully. but who really knows? times can be unpredictable. 
> 
> twitter : @yoohsiyeon  
> cc : @kimyoohyexn


End file.
